Chapter 94
Beautiful and Functional (機能美, Kinō-bi) is the 94th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis In a hospital at Otaru, Tsukishima and a doctor are struggling with Nikaidou over a bottle of morphine when Tsurumi steps in to ask what's going on. Tsukishima reports that Nikaidou stole the morphine and has been repeatedly injecting it into himself behind their backs. When Nikaidou attempts to grab the morphine again, Tsurumi scolds him which causes him to fall into despair, especially since he lost his right leg in Edogai's house. As Tsurumi attempts to comfort him, he reaches for the morphine in his hand, causing Tsurumi to scold him again. Outside, Tsurumi and Tsukishima sees a man outside of their house and the latter approaches him and asks who he is. The man suddenly screams if he is asking who he is and that he is the man who designed Tsukishima's rifle. Tsurumi salutes him and apologizes for keeping him waiting before introducing him to Tsukishima as Lieutenant General Narizou Arisaka. Tsukishima realizes who he is, and that he is the man who designed the Type 30 rifle, otherwise known as the Arisaka rifle, before giving out his apologies. Tsurumi tells Tsukishima that Arisaka has poor hearing due to his time spent developing weapons, which means that they would need to hold their conversations in yells. Tsurumi and Arisaka then have a conversation about Asahikawa and the division there with their weapons utilizing hydrogen. Arisaka notices the bottle of morphine in Tsurumi's hand and asks if he is using it as painkiller before talking about Tsurumi's venture into the opium business, which causes Tsurumi to ask him to keep it a secret. Arisaka then brings out some of the latest weapons designed by his subordinate, the Type 38 Heavy Machine Gun and the Type 38 Rifle which Tsurumi and Tsukishima tries out. Tsurumi compliments Arisaka for the strength of his designs but he freaks out over how many people would have to die because of the weapons he created. Tsurumi was able to charm him over which causes Arisaka to tell him that there is something wrong with him. When Tsurumi spoke about a brown bear's courage to attack a man armed with weapon, Arisaka showed some interest in that statement. Tsurumi then tells Arisaka about Nikaidou's encounter with one of them, to which Arisaka showed amazement at. Tsurumi then pleads him to help out Nikaidou who is currently in depression. Back at the clinic, Tsukishima finds that Nikaidou has stolen some morphine again before Tsurumi calls Nikaidou's attention to a guest. Suddenly, a strange man walks into the room and Tsukishima and Nikaidou stares at him in bewilderment. However, Tsurumi shoos the strange man away and introduces Arisaka to Nikaidou. Arisaka approaches Nikaidou, saying that he has a present to give to him, which turns out to be a prosthetic leg. However, it turns out to be not just any ordinary prosthetic leg as it can fire shots from the sole of the foot. Arisaka reveals that it has been fitted with two shotgun shells which Nikaidou can use for close range surprise attack combat. Nikaidou takes the leg in his hand, and thanks Arisaka while still not knowing who he is. A doctor opens the door and tells them they are in a hospital, to which Nikaidou, Tsurumi, and Arisaka just laughs at. Tsurumi, Arisaka, Tsukishima, and the strange man then congratulates Nikaidou for a wonderful new leg. Character Appearances (in order) *Yoshitake Shiraishi (cover) *Hyakunosuke Ogata (cover) *Kano Ienaga (cover) *Kiroranke (cover) *Saichi Sugimoto (cover) *Asirpa (cover) *Tatsuma Ushiyama (cover) *Kiyohiro Suzukawa (cover) *Toshizou Hijikata (cover) *Shinpachi Nagakura (cover) *Tsukishima *Kouhei Nikaidou *Tsurumi *Narizou Arisaka (debut) Category:Chapters Category:Volume 10